


I'm a Queen...but also a woman

by bandnerd_1395



Series: I'm a Queen...but also a woman [1]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hidden Secrets, Naughty Clarisse, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarisse and Joe start helping Mia with her princess lessons they discover some secrets and a long lost love that had actually never been lost...just hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving you is fun...in secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun I own nothing. This is set during PD1 and take us into PD2.

Clarisse walked along the hidden pathway behind her bedroom staring blankly at the sky. Something was wrong, she wasn’t sure what it was, but something just seemed off. She sighed deeply and sat down on a near bench to sort out her thoughts. She thought maybe she was lonely, no that couldn’t be it, she had a granddaughter who loved her, a whole security team who were like family to her, and so she couldn’t be lonely. No what she felt went deeper than just loneliness, she needed companionship.

It had been over a year since Rupert had passed, and ever since then she was longing for a real loving relationship. She leaned back slightly only to find that there was no back and fell backward.

“Ow! Damn!” she cursed under her breath.

“Such language for a queen.” She heard as Joseph appeared into view.

“Ha-ha very funny, can you please help me.” She said in a fake angry voice.

He bowed his head and quickly and gently grabbed her upper arm and helped her to her feet. “Can I ask why the queen is strolling along unprotected in the middle of the night?” he asked a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I figured a walk might help, and about being unprotected well I didn’t want to bother anyone in the middle of the night, so I just came out for a little.”

“Well may I ask why you are having trouble sleeping?” he asked taking a step toward her.

Clarisse’s body stiffened slightly, but she also had the urge to lean forward and have him wrap his arms around her. She mentally smacked herself, she was a queen, who in the past year had a husband die! She can’t be thinking of such things. She wanted to take a step away, but found her legs betraying her and taking a step closer to Joseph.

“Well to answer your question, I just feel lonely, I know it may sound strange, but I…”

“No it’s not strange, your husband passed away last year, and Mia is…having teen issues, we’ll say…it must be hard for you not to be around someone.”

She smiled at his tenderness. “Joseph it’s not just about that, sure I loved Rupert, but we were not in love, I haven’t had a relationship like that ever in my life. I think I just need someone who loves me because of me, not because I am queen.”

Joe nodded his head. “I agree with you, but it is getting late, we should probably get you to sleep.”

She sighed. “You’re right.”

She took the arm he offered her and he escorted her back to her suite. She never understood San Francisco with all the noise, the lights, I mean you barely saw the beautiful stars! But as she let her mind wonder, she started thinking about Joseph. She never thought he would love her the way she had loved him all these years, she never voiced anything to him, the only time she had something happened is an intimate dance and that was about it.

“Clarisse you are at your room now.” He said interrupting her thoughts.

“Ah yes, thank you Joseph.”

“You’re welcome, sleep well your majesty.” He said as he quickly brushed a kiss on her hand and left.

She stood outside her room a few seconds longer the kiss Joseph had placed on her hand still burning a flame inside her. She walked inside her room to find it much bigger and emptier with only one occupant.

As Joe walked back to his room he thought about Clarisse, how when she needed something she was always afraid to ask, how her body slowly swayed when she walked. Sure he loved her deep in his heart, but there was no way to know for sure if she truly loved him back, there was only one time when she got so drunk that she kissed him and well that one kiss led to more.

He shook his head to try and clear it, but to no avail, his thoughts went back to that fateful night.

~~

“Clarisse where were you?” Joe asked the soon to be queen.

“Well, you se’ her mister I wen’ out to have a little…a little fun *hiccup* and you know wha’ I did, so suck it.”

Joe shook his head. “Well let’s get you cleaned up, I will send your lady’s maids…”

“No! I don’t want any…person to know tha’ I am…uh…drunk, yea that word.”

“Well how are you supposed to get cleaned up?”

“I can do it all by myself.”

She tried to prove herself by walking but failed and fell down. She giggled as she fell down. “Clarisse go boom. Ok, maybe I do need help, hey you can help me.”

“Ma’am I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” she asked in a pouting voice.

“What if someone catches us?”

“Who the hell cares, they are probably…all in bed anyway, so what is the damn difference.”

After about ten minutes of arguing he agreed to help her. He walked her back to her suite and when she insisted on taking a bath he had no choice but to help her. As he walked her to the bathroom he felt his mouth go dry at the thought of seeing the queen naked and vulnerable. She was having issues with her clothing.

“Damn clothes, they won’t come off, help?”

He slowly walked over to where she was standing by the tub and slowly undid each button. This caused his groin to stiffen a little, and with each button slowly revealing her creamy skin made him want to just strip her and take her right then and there. When he first saw her it was love at first sight, well at least for him, he knew she was engaged to be married, but it was still there.

“Your majesty, I need you to slowly turn around so I can unzip your skirt and unhook your bra.”

She did as she was told. Joe’s hands grew clammy as he unhooked and unzipped her. He then slowly took off her silk panties. She turned back around, and Joe’s breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him.

“Well you better get in the tub.”

As she did he wished that he was in there with her.

~~

“Joseph!” Charlotte yelled.

“Huh, oh hi Charlotte, what’s the matter?”

“I was wondering whether you would take the first night watch or shall I?”

“Oh uh, right of course I will be happy to take the first shift, you go on and relax.”

She nodded her head and walked quietly to her room. He was more than happy to take the first shift with his stiff member and his thoughts about Clarisse there was no way he could get any sleep.


	2. It's WANGO time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to teach Mia how to dance, things don't go as either one had planned.

Clarisse woke up the next morning not ready to start her day, today was the day she had to teach Amelia how to dance. She got up and got dressed and as she was about to open the door there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Joseph standing there.

“Joseph I was just about to go down for some breakfast would you care to join me?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

This time Joe walked two steps behind her, which he didn’t mind this way he was able to view her strong legs and tight ass. He knew he probably shouldn’t be thinking about the queen like that, but he just couldn’t help himself. They were finally at the kitchen where she asked the chefs to make her tea and pancakes.

“I’ll have a coffee instead but make me some pancakes as well.”

After they told the chefs what they wanted they sat down at a nearby table.

“So Joseph how did you sleep?”

He actually hadn’t slept all that well, but for some reason he did not feel tired. “Not well, but I’m surprisingly awake, and what about you, I know you hadn’t slept well.”

“Well after my little walk and us talking I fell asleep quite easily after that.”

He nodded. “That’s good.”

They ate the rest of their breakfast and it was time for Clarisse to do her queenly duties.

~~

“Okay, I will go pick up the princess for her dance lessons.” Joseph said and left the room.

“Thank you Joseph.”

“Hello princess.”

“Hi Joe, I’m gonna turn the backseat into a dressing room so I can change into a proper outfit for Madame.”

“Oh and don’t forget the shoes.”

“Ah thanks.”

“Strange town San Francisco when I purchased the pumps they asked if I wanted them wrapped or if I wanted to wear them. Ok closing.”

As Joe drove he warned Mia when they were going up and down hills, he heard a loud thud and a slight scream. “You alright?”

“Oh uh yea I’m fine.”

He didn’t question it, he just kept driving as carefully as he could. Finally they arrived at the consulate.

Once there she looked around the ballroom. “Now tell me, what kind of dancing do you do.”

“Oh uh just normal dancing I guess.”

He gestured for her to show them. She did some strange dance moves with her head bobbing and everything. “Now genovian has a different alternative.”

“No bobbing of the head please, this isn’t a doggie on a dashboard.”

“Now this dance is between a Waltz and a Tango.”

“It’s a Wango?”

“No.”

Oh this girl knew how to get on Clarisse’s nerves. She went back to the paperwork on the table. “Grandma I spun without hurting anyone.”

“That’s very good news.”

“Spin, spin, spin, and done.”

“Better it’s coming along, now you may go home.”

“Thank you! See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you Joseph.”

Joe’s nerves were everywhere at once, but he built up enough courage to turn the music back on. She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. “You’ve been wearing black too long.”

He couldn’t believe he said that, but her face softened and she smiled and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Little did Joe know that her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat when he asked her to dance. Then she thought about what he said, had she been mourning too long? She didn’t know what to think, but when she felt Joseph’s hands on her hips all her thoughts went to him.

As the last strings played she let him hold her a little longer than she probably should have. “Joseph that was…”

“I know, and I’m sorry I over stepped my boundaries.”

He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. “No, that wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“Then what were you going to say.”

She let out a shaky breath. “I enjoyed this very much.”

“But.”

“Let me finish.”

He nodded. “And I would want nothing more than to kiss you.”

His eyes went wide and he was sure that his ears were playing tricks on him. When he was about to open his mouth her mouth covered his in a tentative kiss. He was shocked at first but relaxed in the kiss.

Clarisse pulled away slowly in need of oxygen. “Joseph I’m so sorry.”

He was about to say something but she ran out without another word. He was about to go after her when Charlotte walked in. “Joseph?”

“Yes Charlotte?”

“Can I bother you for a moment to take Princess Mia home?”

“Oh right of course.”

Clarisse walked back to her room completely scattered brained. Why oh why had she kissed him. It’s not that she hadn’t enjoyed herself, but it seemed that Joseph only kissed back on impulse. She was just so damn stupid! How can they go about as if nothing happened now? She decided to take a hot bath maybe that would ease her mind.


	3. No need to worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joe remembers the night when Clarisse was drunk he wonders if he was taking advantage of her. Clarisse wishes to speak with Joseph alone.

Joe paced his room, should he go and see her? Or should he just wait until she came to him? If she wanted to talk then she would come to him, and he didn’t want to scare her. He decided that it would be best if he let her come to him.

Clarisse walked over to her bed, maybe she should talk to Joseph, but she didn’t want to scare him away. She decided she would talk to him once Amelia was settled with her princess lessons. They both fell asleep with heavy hearts.

Clarisse woke up searching the bed, but found it cold and empty. She sighed and got up to start her day. Joe woke up feeling upset that the woman that he loved was not next to him. He got up so he can protect his queen, and the love of his life.

As Clarisse got dressed she thought about what Joseph had said about wearing black too long. So she decided to add a splash of color to her wardrobe, but not too much. She went with a dark blue skirt and matching overcoat, with a light blue tank top underneath.

She walked down to the parliament room and it was time to start her day.

Joe walked down to the parliament room thinking about his queen sitting there being bored to death until the meeting was over. How she did it he never knew, but at the same time this was drilled into her since she was young. He felt bad for her, his mind wondered back to the night when she was drunk and told him so much about herself.

~~

“Now you are clean, I better leave-“

“NO!!! DON’T YOU *hiccup* DARE LEAVE YOU BASTARD!!”

“Ok, I will stay.”

“Yay!! I love you Jos-hiccup-eph.”

“Oh, um-“

“I hate being queen, it’s no good.” She said pouting.

He thought she looked cute when she pouted. He mentally smacked himself he should not be thinking about the queen of Genovia like that. He was just about to say something when Clarisse grabbed him and kissed him. Before he knew what was happening he was kissing her back. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to stop, first she was engaged to be married, and second she was drunk. He did not like taking advantage of her.

He pulled back, but as soon as he did she asked, “Why don’t you like kissing me?” She looked as though she was about to cry.

“No, it’s just you’re drunk and I don’t like taking advantage of you.”

“Don’t worry about that, I love you, and I just want this to be about us.”

“Ma’am.”

“No! No regrets, nothing just you and me, and this bed.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Positive.”

He wasn’t like this, but something in her voice sounded sincere. She kissed him with slight urgency, and he was hesitant at first, but as he kept kissing her all rational thought went out the window.

~~

“Joseph?” Clarisse’s concerned voice sounded through his thoughts.

“Sorry deep in thought, how was the meeting?”

“Boring, and what were you thinking about?”

He felt his face heat up, and he tried desperately to hide his arousal. “Nothing in particular.” He was glad his voice didn’t crack at the lie he told her.

“Oh is that so?”

He nodded his head not trusting his voice. By the look on her face he could tell she was not convinced, but she let it go. “Joseph, could we talk?”

“Sure, is everything alright?”

“Yes, just need to talk.”


	4. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse talks to Joseph, and things become quickly heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, just felt it was a good ending to this chapter.

They walked throughout the castle until they made it to her office. “You’re not going to fire me are you?” there was a slight smile to his voice, but there was still concern in his voice.

“Now why in the hell would I go and do something dumb like that?”

“Well, because I kissed you, and you haven’t really spoken to me since and I thought-“

“No Joseph that kiss was entirely me, I wanted to do that, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

He lifted his eyebrows confused, but intrigued as well. “Ok.”

“Well for one thing I enjoyed it very much.”

“But.”

“But I’m afraid you only kissed me back because I pressured you to do so, and I don’t want you to feel pressured when kissing me, so-“

“Clarisse, before you continue I just want to say one thing, I enjoyed the kiss very much and the reason I didn’t kiss back right away was because I was shocked that you did that, that’s all.”

Clarisse visibly relaxed. “Oh Joseph that’s so good to hear, but that just leaves one problem, where does that leave us?”

“Well I know you don’t want any scandal to happen while Mia is going through this, so if you want to date then we can, but we will do it when we are alone.”

She smiled. “Joseph I love you, and I would love to do that, but I don’t think I can ask you to do that.”

“Clarisse, I have loved you from afar without being able to touch, kiss, and hold you, if I can do all those things, but in secret then I will.”

She ran over to him and kissed him over and over again thanking him for being so understanding, and for finally being hers.

“Clarisse now that we’re officially together there is something I wanted to talk to you about, but I want to talk to you after Mia announces her title.”

“Ok, well after the party we will talk, I promise.”


	5. Memories that'll never fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse looks back to the night when Mia got in trouble at the beach.

“MIA!” Lily shouted from the first floor of her refurbished firehouse.

“Lily I could’ve done that.”

“Well than why didn’t you?”

Helen shook her head and rolled her eyes. She knew Lily always did that, she just wish she would go up and get her.

“What Lil’ I heard you the first two times.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you come down?”

“I was getting dressed.”

“Right well do you have to go see your snooty grandma today?”

“Not until the afternoon.”

“Lily Philip’s mom is not snooty, she just has a certain way of doing things.”

“That sums up snooty to me.”

Helen watched as the two teenagers walked outside. She liked Lily but for some reason Lily just seemed blunt, and that kind of scared her, but Mia hasn’t really followed Lily’s behavior. Helen went back to painting her wall to make the firehouse seem homier.

They hung out at the mall forever and Mia just happened to look at the clock reading 12:09.

“Shit! Lily I gotta go.”

“Ok, hey I’ll walk you there.”

“Cool.”

They walked all the way up to the consulate and were surprised that the gates were already open. “Tours.” Mia said to Lily.”

“Ok.”

They walked into the building and Lily felt her mouth drop down to the floor. “Holy fuck, this room is huge!”

“Lily language we are at the consulate.”

“Right sorry.”

Clarisse walked by and saw Amelia and a girl who she presumed was her friend Lily. “Hello girls, Amelia are you ready to start your lessons?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

After the lessons Clarisse walked to her room and decided to have some tea brought up to her room, she knew that Amelia wasn’t supposed to tell anyone but after the whole beach incident it didn’t really matter. She was so angry at Amelia for falling for that damn trick. She even blew up at her, then she remembered Joseph had calmed her down. She let her mind wonder back to that night.

~~

“Is this the way a princess should act!” Clarisse said furious.

“My instincts tell me that, that boy was using her, the kiss was nearly a device so he can get his 15 minutes of fame, and her friends didn’t help either Fana, banana, Montana.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, why didn’t she have enough common sense to deal with this?”

“She’s only 15, but today she acted beyond her years, she showed great respect and greatly accepted your criticism.”

WHAT HER CRITICISM! “Are you saying that as a queen I was being too harsh on her, I was critical for the person who could become the next ruler of my country?”

“No I’m saying that as a grandmother, you might have been too harsh on your granddaughter.”

Clarisse sighed, she knew he was right, and she was also surprised that he had the courage to say something like that to her, but nevertheless, he was right. “Do you think she can do it?”

“Oh I have no doubts Ma’am.”

“I thought so too.”

“Now that, that’s all taken care of.”

He kissed Clarisse smack on the lips, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed back. She always enjoyed kissing him, but then she realized they were in her public office, not her private office. She gently pushed back. “Joseph…”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so damn beautiful.”

Clarisse blushed. “Joseph I think you need to get your eyes checked.”

“No, just had them checked they’re perfectly okay.”

This caused her to laugh. “Okay, well thank you for helping me, I’ll talk to her.”

“You better, or you might get punished later on.” He purred in her ear.

Clarisse felt her knees go weak, and her heart skipped a beat. “Now that wasn’t very nice Joseph.”

“Hm, I didn’t even do anything, and I won’t until you’re ready.”

“Thank you for not pushing me, and you know damn well what you did.”

“Yes I did, well goodnight love.”

With that he hurried out of the room. She would have to remind herself to get him back for that.

~~

When she thought of that, she wondered what she could do to get back at him. Then she remembered that the Genovian ball was in two days. “Damn, I need to get things ready.”

She hurried to her closest to get her things that she wanted to wear for that day. She looked around her closest and she found the perfect one. It was her light pink ball gown that had a modest but low neckline. She would need gloves to match so she wouldn’t show as much skin. Then she found a pair of white gloves, so then it was time for shoes and jewelry. She looked around and found a pair of nude colored heals that would match perfectly with her dress.

She wasn’t sure exactly what necklaces she would want to wear, so she looked at those next. She looked and found a diamond studded short necklace and matching earrings. She knew what tiara she would wear and she knew what bracelet she wanted to wear.

“This one will do just fine.”

It was a simple, silver bracelet, with a heart shaped charm, and a few diamonds around it. Inside the heart read CJ love, and she loved it. The clasp would be hard to do on her own with the chain being so fragile, but she would have Joseph put it on her. With everything to her liking she decided it was time for bed. She got dressed and headed to her big lonely bed.


	6. Soothe me tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse was working so hard, and Joe decided to help relax her.

As soon as she fell asleep, she started having a dream.

“Joseph, we really shouldn’t.”

“I know, but you know that we both want this, and if you say no then it’s no, but if you say yes, then hell yea you better believe we’re doing this.”

His voice sounded like velvet, she felt her knees give out and she fell against Joseph’s strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “Please Clarisse, let me love you.”

She could no longer deny him, she wanted this, her body craved for him to be inside of her. “Hell yea.”

Joseph didn’t need to be told twice, he kissed her lips fervently. She kissed back with just as much passion, he soon trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. Clarisse let out a small moan, which he took as a sign to continue. His one hand was working its way up her skirt and to her pantie line. She gasped when he briskly touched her center.

“Mm, Clarisse, you’re already so wet, and I haven’t even begun teasing you.”

Clarisse moaned in anticipation. Joseph unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor. “So beautiful, ma cherie.”

“You know French?”

“Oui.” He said nipping her neck and shoulders.

“Mm, Joseph that feels….”

But she couldn’t finish because Joseph started massaging her breasts, making her nipples harden in response. “Your body is so responsive to my touch.” He purred in her ear.

He was just about to unhook her bra when she woke up panting and covered in sweat. Her hair and sheets her plastered to her face and body. “Ugh, I need a cold shower.”

She got up after arguing with her sheets and hair for about ten minutes. She ran the shower head and got in letting the cool water soothe her heated body. She was just ready to dry off when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door with a robe covering her naked body.

She opened the door to see Joseph standing there. “Joseph are you alright?”

“I should be asking you, I heard strange noises coming from your room, and thought that you might be hurt.”

She felt her face burn. “Oh I…I’m fine, just a dream.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night Clarisse.”

“Good night Joseph.”

Damn, damn, damn! He heard that surely he heard her moan his name in pleasure, dammit she was in big trouble. She didn’t think she could be sexually active again, she feared that she would disappoint him, hell she still might, they hadn’t done anything at all. The only thing that they did was make-out like a couple of love-sick teenagers.

Joe did his daily rounds thinking about what Clarisse could possibly be dreaming of, then it hit him, maybe he really did hear his name be moaned out of her mouth. If that was what she said, then she was having a sex dream about him! That only meant that she was ready, but he wasn’t going to push her, when she says yes, then he will, but until then he will wait until she’s ready.

Clarisse woke up the next morning and she was not willing to get out of bed today. She had a meeting with France and Germany, they all want to talk about a war about some land that the both of them found in Genovia. This was going to be one long boring day. She reluctantly got up and got dressed. She walked out of her bedroom and straight into Charlotte.

“Sorry Charlotte, I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s quite alright your majesty. I take it that you are getting ready for your meeting today?”

“Yea, such a joy.”

Charlotte smiled. “Think of this, you can relax after that.”

“True.”

That wasn’t entirely true, she had a shit ton of paperwork to do, and she had to get it done before the Genovian ball tomorrow night. She smiled at her assistant and walked to the meeting.

The meeting dragged on for about two hours, she never heard anyone bitch this much. On one hand France had some good points as to why they should have the land, but at the same time Germany also had good points.

“Well Madame what do you think?”

“Well you both make excellent points, but I have to say that Germany you should give France the land.”

“But-“

“No buts, that is my final decision, meeting adjourned.”

They walked out, Clarisse was not looking forward to all the damn paperwork that was on her desk. She walked slowly over to her office, her hands already aching with the thought of signing all those papers.

Hours went by as she looked over each paper carefully reading, she was so engrossed she hadn’t heard Joseph come in. “Ma’am?”

Clarisse nearly jumped out of her skin. “Dammit Joseph you scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry, are you alright?”

He only asked this because Clarisse had her shoes kicked off her jacket carelessly thrown on the floor and her hair sticking up all over the place.

“I’m fine Joseph.” She didn’t sound mad, she sounded drained.

“Clarisse allow me to help.”

“How could you-“

Before she could continue her sentence Joseph rubbed her aching shoulders. She relaxed immediately at his touch, when he sensed that she was relaxed he rubbed down her back slowly loosening each knot. “Wow, you do have a lot of knots my dear.”

“Well, that’s what being queen does, I guess.”

“You really should let me relax you further.”

She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. “You’re not talking about-“

“No, I have a few rubbing oils that should help you relax.”

“Well what would you recommend?”

“Coming with me, and letting me help you.”

“Lead the way.”

Once they got to her room he told her to get undressed. She was hesitant at first.

“Clarisse, don’t be nervous, you know I won’t try anything unless you want me to.”

With that said she took her top off and laid on the bed so he can unhook her bra. Once the bra was unhooked he gently but firmly starting rubbing her back. Clarisse let the smell of lavender and Joseph’s hands relax her. She let out a small moan which Joseph responded, “Now Clarisse, are you enjoying this a little too much?”

“Absolutely.”

“Hm, just wait, this is only some of the things I can do, and only some of things I want to do to you.”

She felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine. “Mm, Joseph that feels nice.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

Clarisse soon was fast asleep. When Joe knew that she was truly asleep he swept out of the room. He could tell that she was wanting him, he just wondered why she wanted to wait. She has done this before, but as he thought about it more, he realized that she only did that out of necessity not out of love. Maybe she was afraid she would disappoint him, although that could never happen.

~~

Clarisse woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she ever did before. Joseph really did know how to relax her. She then realized that today was the ball. She quickly got up and got ready to start the day.

It was going to be one hell of a day because of the ball tonight. She really hoped that Amelia would come around and be the queen of her beloved Genovia. She sighed in frustration, she loved her granddaughter, but she was also so damn stubborn.

“Why is she so stubborn?”

“Perhaps she gets it from her grandmother.” She heard a familiar voice say.

“Joseph you nearly scared me to death.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want that, let me make it better.”

Before she could say anything he kissed her, lighting a fire in her that she long thought was burnt out. She loved this man, and she really wanted to say yes to him making love to her, but she was scared. When he pulled back he smiled.

“I hope that you will one day let me love you properly, but until that night, I will enjoy kissing you.”

With that he left her alone and wanting more. She knew what she had to do, she had to finally relieve this ache within her. She made up her mind, this was the night she would allow Joseph to take her to her bed.


	7. Love is passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse finally allows Joseph to her bed, but then secrets are revealed.

You wouldn’t happen to be running away, now would you?”

“Dressed like this? No I’m going to the ball.”

“Good, get in.”

He hoped that they would get there in time before the queen announced that the princess was not arriving.

“My fellow Genovians, and honored guests, welcome, I apologize for the delay- oh hello- I have an announcement to make, I have come to say that-“Clarisse looked over to see a dripping wet Mia staring at her. “I have come to announce that my granddaughter has finally arrived, with a fascinating explanation by the way she’s dressed I’m sure.”

She walked over to where Joseph stood. She looked at him questioningly. He simply mouthed to her that he knew she would run off. “Thank you.” She whispered to him.

“And now I choose to be forever more Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi princess of Genovia.”

Clarisse let out a sigh of relief at her granddaughter’s words. She felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted of her shoulders. “This was my very first tiara I was rather fond of it, I’m hoping you will be too.”

“But grandma you had it all ready, how’d you even know I would be here?”

“Well I recognized a spirit in you as someone else I know.”

“Really, who?”

“Me.”

“Presenting her royal majesty and her highness princess of Genovia.”

“Perhaps we better get you dried off.”

“Thank you.”

After everything was done with her it was time for the dancing portion of the ball. She of course had to have the first dance with the prime minister. She of course like dancing with him, but nothing compared when she was in Joseph’s arms. After Mia had found someone to dance with Joseph cut in to dance with her. She was relieved, but she smiled and bowed to the prime minister.

She watched as Mia and Michael walked out of the dancing area, and onto the balcony. “Well he had the same idea I had but now the garden is occupado.”

She felt a tingle of anticipation, but also a bit nervous, so she chuckled slightly at that. They danced a few more songs until Mia had insisted that they play some of her music. “Is it time to opt out?”

“Yes.”

They walked out slowly not wanting to draw attention to themselves. As they walked Joseph waved off the guard standing duty at the door. He took Clarisse’s hand while she was deep in thought and kissed the back of her hand. He then looped his arm with her arm. They walked in silence to a secluded area.

“Now Clarisse I did want to talk to you-“

“Joseph put your hands on me, I want you right here and right now.”

He was shocked at first, but soon kissed her eagerly. She was of course nervous, but when she felt Joseph’s lips go further down her neck she quickly became confident. She pushed him up against the wall and kissed him and made her way down his neck. Joseph’s hand gently roamed up her leg and rested on her hip.

“Joseph I said take me now, you don’t have to be afraid.”

With that last encouragement he pushed her to a nearby couch and made his way up her dress. She gasped as he pulled her stockings down. She then remembered that she still had her dress on.

“Joseph I have to stand to get this damn dress off.”

“Well I will assist you in taking your clothes off.”

He turned her around and quickly unzipped her dress letting it pool around her ankles. Joseph gasped at the sight in front of him, Clarisse in nothing but a girdle panties, and high heels.

Clarisse was suddenly self-conscious and trying to cover herself up. “Clarisse don’t you look absolutely beautiful, and if I may say so incredibly sexy.”

With that she threw herself at him and started stripping him down as well. Joseph never seen this side of his queen, but he was enjoying her dirty little secret. “Well now, it seems you have a naughty side.”

“Really now, I wouldn’t think so.” She smiled a very teasing smile.

“You have no idea what you do to me, love.”

She swayed her hips provocatively at him, which she then saw just how turned on he was. She kissed him and he was surprised at how dominant she was with this. He slipped his hands under her panties and tugged them off. He then placed his hand there and started brushing his knuckles against her core. She paused in kissing him long enough for her to gasp and fall back against the couch.

“Clarisse, tonight let me love you.”

“But-“

“No buts love, I have wanted to do this to you for so long, please allow me to do so.”

“Have your way with me.”

He nodded. “Just remember if I’m going too far with something all you need to do is say something and I will stop.”

She nodded. “Just for now, do what you will, I feel as though I’m on fire with my arousal for you.”

He unhooked her bra and kissed the skin he revealed. “So beautiful ma chérie.”

Clarisse’s body was on fire with each kiss and touch Joseph did. He worked his one hand on her breast and teased the other with his mouth, Clarisse moaned, she never knew she could feel this much passion and love before. Without her realizing it Joseph’s mouth worked its way down to her core. She nearly screamed in delight from the sensations he was giving to her.

“Mm, Clarisse, my love you taste so good.”

She loved the feeling that he was giving to her, she felt herself start to lose control when he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Sh, my love, we’re just getting started.”

“Make love to me Joseph, please.”

“Slow and steady, or fast and hard.” He was shocked by how blunt that sounded but to his surprise she answered, “Hard, and fast.”

Clarisse felt his hands go up and support her hips and he thrust himself inside of her. She groaned at the welcome intrusion. She was amazed at how well their bodies fit together. It was as if she was made to be only in his arms. They were loving each other well into the morning, letting all those pent up feelings pour out with this one love-making session. Soon Joseph sagged and collapsed onto Clarisse and then rolled off taking her into his arms.

“Clarisse I never noticed that you had a tattoo.” He said touching her hip.

She felt her body flush. “Well…”

“Before you say anything it doesn’t matter, and there is something I have been meaning to tell you.”

“Really and what’s that.”

“Do you remember the night when you went out to the bar?”

“I remember going to the bar, but I don’t remember anything after the bar, why?”

“Well that night, we…made love.” There he said it.

Clarisse took in this information. She looked at Joseph, and he couldn’t see what she was feeling. Finally she spoke. “Joseph I love you, and I’m sorry that I forced you-“

“No, I wanted to say I was sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Joseph if my memory is correct I kept forcing myself onto you, I should be sorry.”

“Clarisse my dear, that night was the best night of my life, and even though you were drunk it was still an amazing night.”

Clarisse thought back, she was starting to slowly remember things from that night, then a bad thought occurred to her. “Joseph, that night when we made love, the next morning well, I think you remember.”

“I do, you and Rupert finally made it to your bedroom- that’s when you found out you were pregnant with Pierre wasn’t it?”

She nodded her head. “So there’s a chance that Pierre is your son.”

“But- wait it could?”

“Yes, damn we better look into this.”

Joseph quickly agreed. In the morning they will discover the truth.

The next morning Clarisse woke up to, not surprisingly, and empty bed. She knew what she had to do today, so she got up and got ready.

“Charlotte, please cancel everything today, well except for Amelia’s arrival, of course, I need to run a few things and I’m not sure how long it’ll take.”

“Yes ma’am.”

With her day cleared she met up with Joseph and they went to Pierre’s church.

“Mom, Joe, what a wonderful surprise, but can I ask why you guys are here?”

“Well this is going to sound strange but we need a blood sample from you.”

He looked completely shocked, and very confused. He thought for a moment. “Is everything alright?” He asked his mother.

“Yes, well…there’s just something I need to check for, if you don’t mind coming with us.”

“No I don’t just give me a sec.”

A few seconds later Pierre emerged wearing the typical black shirt and black pants that priests normally wear. They headed to the hospital and Pierre never questioned on the way there why they needed a blood sample, which Clarisse was grateful for. Once there the receptionist led them to the lab for the tests and Clarisse was really nervous.

“Mom are you alright?”

Pierre noticed his mom’s usual proper self-become very twitchy and uncomfortable looking.

“Yes, yes fine, just a little cold is all.”

Pierre didn’t believe her for a minute but at the same time knew not to question his mother further.

“Clarisse we’re ready for your guys.” The nurse said in a cheery tone.

They all walked back first Pierre got stuck then it was Joe’s turn. Pierre gave a questioning glance to his mom but she wasn’t looking at him, instead she was looking at Joe. He wondered why he was getting stuck along with Joe nothing was making any sense.

“The test will take about a half-hour so if you’re interested there is a café here.”

“Thank you where is it?” Clarisse asked voice kind of shaky.

“It’s on the second floor go down the hall and it’s on the left-hand side.”

“Thank you.”

They walked up and found it quite easily and once they got their food Pierre could no longer keep his curiosity at bay. “Mom can you tell me why me and Joe had to get stuck with a damn needle?”

She sighed, she knew he would be persistent. “Promise that this goes nowhere?”

“Of course, now tell me.”

She drew in a shaky breath and released it. “Well Joseph and I think that maybe you could…well-“ she trailed off not really knowing what to say.

“Could…” he prompted.

“Be well Joseph’s kid.”

Pierre sat back and tried to take in this new information. “But how, I mean I know _how_ but how do you think that?”

“Well the night before me and Rupert did….what we did, I got really drunk and well me and Joseph had done just that.”

“Really damn, you dog you, Joe.” He laughed slightly at this.

“You find this amusing?” Clarisse said voice stern.

“No, well actually yea I do, I mean come on mom it’s so obvious that you and Joe love each other, and that night only proves that you guys love each other more than anyone thought.”

Clarisse felt her face burn, what did he mean by everyone? “What do you mean by that?”

“Well just that me and the church have a bet going on that you two are secretly getting on and I said absolutely while others said no, so I can say that I was right and I’ll get my 50 bucks.”

“Pierre! You are a priest for heaven’s sake.”

“Now, now mom it’s all in good fun.”

“Sorry, well we better get back to see the results.”

They walked back to the lab. “Okay well we have the results and it would seem that Pierre is…”


	8. Surpises are everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse finds out the truth about Pierre, she also surprises Joe with something he never expected from her.

“Pierre is Joe’s son.” The answer seemed to echo throughout the room.

The nurse looked from her clipboard to see three shocked faces staring at her. “Are you sure?” Clarisse finally able to speak asked.

“The test is 99% true, so yes I am sure that he is Joe’s son.”

Clarisse didn’t know what to say, she was too stunned to think about it. “Well that’s wonderful!” Pierre said with true enthusiasm.

Clarisse turned her attention to her son. “Really?”

“Yes, that means that abdicating the thrown didn’t mean anything because technically I’m not a prince.”

“Well…you may not be a prince, but leaves me feeling guilty.” Clarisse said turning her back to the two men.

“Why would you feel guilty?” The two of them asked her.

“Because if Pierre is your son, then I really did mess up.”

“Clarisse, darling, don’t beat yourself up, you know as well as I that there was no love there.”

“I know, we were forced to marry, but that doesn’t make it right, we were still married.”

“Mom, you must know that father wouldn’t be upset, he liked Joe…erm…dad.”

“Well, even still I feel bad.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’m sure that dad…erm… Rupert is smiling down on us.”

She smiled at her son. “Well I best be going, it’s time for Amelia to come.”

“Oh, can I come too, I would like to meet her.”

“If you have the time.”

“I always have time for family.”

She smiled and they headed back to the palace. She hoped that Pierre would keep his mouth shut about being Joseph’s son. She was sure he would, but she still had a small fear that he would.

“Mom don’t worry I won’t say anything, I know how important it is to keep up your reputation.” He said answering her thoughts.

“Thank you.”

He grabbed and squeezed her hand in response. She felt better now that everything was falling into place.

She arrived at the palace just in time for Amelia to land.

“Ma’am the airplane just landed.” Charlotte said walking into her office.

“Prince Pierre, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Charlotte said bowing to the former prince.

“Charlotte please just call me Pierre the reason I abdicated is so I can be treated as a person and not as a prince.”

“Right, sorry force of habit, now shall we.”

“Yes, let’s go.” Clarisse said walking to the limousine.

They arrived at the airport to greet her granddaughter. “Grandma! It’s great to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too, how was your schooling?”

“Great, two…oops one more year and I’ll be a senior!” she did all but jump up and down in excitement.

“That’s great Amelia, now we must get you to the palace there is someone I want you to meet.”

“Okay let’s go!”

Clarisse had to cover her ears at her granddaughter’s screaming, and throughout the ride over she just kept talking about the things that have been happening. She was just like Phillipe, so excitable and so talkative. Once they were there they walked through the palace doors.

“Wow grandma you live here?” she asked looking around the room with an awe-struck expression on her face.

Clarisse laughed. “Yes and you will soon live here as well remember?”

“I know, and I’m super excited!”

“That’s good, now I would like you to meet Pierre.”

Pierre walked into view. “Pierre as in Uncle Pierre? I thought he abdicated his role as prince?”

“He did, he just came here to see you.”

“Oh, hi nice to meet you, I’m-“

“You’re Mia I know my mom talked so much about you.”

“She did?”

“Yes, but if you’ll excuse me if I’m away from the church any longer they will send out people to look for me, it was nice meeting you, and nice seeing you again mom, Joe.”

They said they’re good-byes and Clarisse showed Amelia where she would be spending the summer. “Wow grandma, this is your room?”

“Yea you’ll have your room here as well when you permanently move into the palace.”

“Really awesome thank you, do you mind if I walk out in the garden for a little bit?”

“No, go enjoy yourself.”

She watched Amelia run to the gardens and saw Joseph appear in the door. “Hello Joseph-“

She was cut-off by him kissing her deeply. She responded back with just as much passion, and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time she wanted to love him the way he loved her back in San Francisco.

She pulled back slightly and Joseph groaned at the lack of contact. “Joseph I have a surprise for you.”

“Really what kind of surprise?”

“Now if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

“Damn woman you like being mysterious don’t you?”

“Damn straight, dear.”

She unzipped his pants which when she did received a questioning look from Joseph. “Trust me dear?”

“Always.”

She bent down on her knees and pulled down his black boxers to his ankles. She instructed him to sit down which he did, and she gently wrapped her hand around his swollen member which caused him to moan in response.

“Clarisse…”

She drew up enough courage to kiss the tip of his head which gave her the rest of the courage to put his whole member into her mouth. When he realized what she was doing, he was about to stop her, but when she started moving her mouth up and down he lost all rational thought. She gently grazed her teeth and tongue along his shaft. She got braver and braver with each movement and all she could hear was the pleasant noises coming from him.

He felt himself start to tighten up and he knew that he was close. “Clarisse, I can’t hold *pant* much longer.”

“Then don’t.”

“Oh shit…” was all he could muster when his climax exploded out of him.

“Damn Clarisse, how…when…why?”

“Well to answer your first question I’m not sure, for the second question it’s the same I do not know when I learned how to do that, and why because I love you and I really wanted to try that with you…only you I’ve never done that with anyone ever in my life.”

“Well your mouth says differently.” He said with a teasing smile.

“Now are you ready for round two?” She asked smiling evilly at him.

“Damn right I am.”


	9. Somewhere in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joseph takes Clarisse out to a forest things get heated, and Clarisse evaluates her relationship with her boyfriend.

The summer flew by and soon Amelia had to return back to America to go into her junior year of high school. Clarisse said her good-byes and then walked back to her suite. She sat down and drank the tea she had ordered. She heard a faint knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Hello my dear.” Joseph said appearing from behind the door.

“Hello Joseph.” She tried to sound happy but was a little sad that Amelia had to leave.

“Clarisse are you alright?” he was at her side in an instant.

“Yes Joseph, just wishing that Amelia didn’t have to go so soon.”

He nodded his head. “I understand, she will be back though.”

“I know, I was just enjoying having her around, you know?”

“Yea.”

He hated seeing her upset like this, he decided now would be a good time to show her the surprise he had for her.

“Clarisse I have a surprise for you, will you come with me please?”

“Of course, but where are we going?”

“Now it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” He said mimicking her voice.

They walked out to the limousine and he opened the door for her to get in. she was slightly confused but went in anyway. Once he was in he started the car and drove off the palace grounds. She was not sure where they were going, but she did trust Joseph, and she knew that he wouldn’t let anything harm her. They drove for about an hour until he pulled onto a dirt road.

“Honestly Joseph where…”

“We’re here.”

She looked around confused, she saw nothing at all. “Joseph I don’t see anything.”

“Just wait, you’ll see it in a little bit, if you follow me.”

She grabbed his outstretched hand and they walked a little into the forest until there was a clearing. There she saw the most beautiful decorated park she had ever seen. There were lights in the trees, a table with red roses on it, candles lit, and she even heard a river in the background.

“Oh Joseph this is absolutely breathtaking.”

“I’m glad you like it, shall we?”

They sat down at the table that was set up and when Joseph lifted the lid to reveal her favorite food. “Joseph how’d you know that I liked chicken parmesan?”

“I know a lot more than you think.”

With that comment she felt her face heat up. She stuck her knife and fork in and took a bite. She was surprised out how wonderful it had tasted. “Joseph this is delicious, where did you get it?”

“I made it.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised he always mentioned liking to cook. They finished their meal. “Now are you ready for dessert?”

“Oh Joseph I couldn’t possibly eat any more.”

“It’s not food my dear, follow me.”

They walked to a secluded area, which when she saw it she realized that there was actually a river here. “Joseph I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“No need for one my dear.”

“Joseph are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“Yes.”

“But-“

“My dear no one is around, it’s just you and me.”

She thought about it, and she thought what the hell, no one was around and it was a surprisingly warm night in Genovia. “Very well, help me undress.”

“That’s my favorite task of this job.” He whispered in her ear.

With his voice low like that sent shivers down her spine. She felt Joseph unzip the dress and touching the exposed skin as he did. She moaned at the mere touch of his hand at the small of her back. “Now, my dear do you really wish to swim?”

She shook her head and turned around to kiss him and strip his jacket and shirt off. He unhooked her bra, and flung her panties off somewhere. His hands roamed up and down her entire body making her go weak. She felt him run his hand down her thighs and behind her knees making her legs feel like jello.

“Joseph please don’t tease.”

“Oh but I just started.”

He knelt before her and placed a kiss on her center, causing a moan to escape her lips. “That’s it, let it all go, no one can hear us now.” He encouraged.

She thought about that and he was right she could be as loud as she wanted, no one would hear her. Soon all thought was gone while Joseph licked and sucked on her, she could barely hold herself up. Joe sensed she was getting weak so he gently placed her on the ground. He loved the tasted of his queen and he loved all the noises she was making. He could hardly believe that this was happening.

“Joseph!” she screamed when she felt her orgasm take over her body.

“Are you ready now for me love?”

“Hell yea! Take me now!”

It was more of a demand than a request, but nonetheless he obliged. He thrust himself into her causing them both to moan loudly. “Oh Joseph you feel so good.”

“You as well ma cheri.” He said the attacked her lips, neck, and breasts.

He kissed all of the skin he could all the while teasing her breasts with his hands and mouth. Clarisse felt herself losing control soon and soon she was sure the whole damn forest would awake with her screaming the way she was. Soon they both collapsed and Joe rolled off of her taking her in his arms.

“Oh Joseph, I love you.”

“I love you too, now are you ready for that swim.”

“Damn right I am.”

She jumped right in without hesitation and Joe followed in right after her. Clarisse was surprised at how freeing this felt, it was as if the water on her naked body had washed all of her queen duties away. “Well?” Joe asked her from behind.

“This is the most exquisite feeling ever.”

“I thought you might like it.”

“I do, oh Joseph thank you for taking me out here.”

“My pleasure.”

Clarisse thought about being with Joseph and the more she thought she wondered why she just couldn’t marry this man now? Sure she was queen, but if they kept up the way they have been then no one will suspect anything, but at the same time she knew that it would be a lot to ask.

“Joseph?”

“Hm?”

“I have a question.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

She let out a breath to steady her. “Joseph what would you think about marrying me?”


	10. Clarisse is full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse has a surprise for her love, what could it be?

Joseph looked at her stunned. Had he heard her right? “Um did I hear you correctly?”

“Yes, Joseph please, I don’t want to wait any longer to be engaged to you, and then marry you.”

“Oh Clarisse, if you’re really sure about this, I mean I don’t want to ruin your reputation-“

“Joseph it’s alright, if we can continue like this then we will work out the rest, but it’s up to you.”

Joseph thought. “Clarisse how can I say no, I love you so much, so of course I’ll marry you.”

Clarisse and Joseph kissed for a long time before realizing they were still in the water. “Clarisse, my dear, you do realize that we’re still in the water right?”

“Oh right sorry, we better get out before we prune.”

They got out and got dressed. “Clarisse my dear, I am so happy to be engaged to you.”

“Me too.”

They kissed passionately for long time before breathlessly pulling away.

“We better get back.”

She nodded and they headed for the palace again. Joe couldn’t wait to plan out his wedding with the love of his life. “Joseph when do you want to have the wedding?” Clarisse asked about halfway home.

“Hm, I’m not sure, it’s whenever you’re available.”

“How about in September?”

He thought. “Clarisse that’s only two weeks away, do you think we can plan that fast?”

“Yea, we just want us, and all we need is a place, which we can do at the park, and as for a minister…I’ll have to talk to the archbishop but I’m sure he won’t have a problem doing the wedding in secret.”

“Well then two weeks is perfect.”

They arrived at the palace and as soon as she walked into the palace, Joe saw the mask of being a queen slip into place. She looked briefly at Joseph and smiled, but then walked into the palace and headed to her room. “Good-night love.”

“Good-night my sweet queen.”

The two weeks seem to go by so quick and they were so excited that the archbishop agreed to keep this to himself. Soon the day arrived and they were standing up at the altar. Clarisse wore a simple but elegant white dress, while Joseph wore a black suit and tie. The park was decorated nicely with the flowers in perfect bloom making it a natural look. There were candles lit carefully down the aisle.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Joseph leaned in and she leaned in for their first kiss as man and wife. “If I may say so, it’s about time you two.” He said and smiled.

They smiled and they headed back into the limousine and headed back to the palace. “I’m so glad to be your husband, shall we celebrate our wedding as a husband and wife should?”

“You better hope, I have a special surprise for you.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that.”

“I bet you would.”

Once at the palace Clarisse walked in and bumped straight into Charlotte, while Joe walked straight into Shades.

“Oh I’m so sorry ma’am, I didn’t see you there.”

“Quite alright Charlotte.”

“I was just looking for you to discuss that tomorrow you’ll be meeting with the prime minister.”

“Of course.”

“Shades, I’m sorry I was off in another world, is everything alright?”

“Yea, I was just going to ask you if I can take the first shift.”

“Of course.”

Clarisse made her way up to her room and found the piece that she bought for tonight. She never did wear leather before but she hoped that it will work for her. She got changed in the leather jumpsuit and put on some music, which of course she borrowed from Amelia, she would never have what people called “sexy music.”

Joseph walked in to see Clarisse standing there in nothing but a leather catsuit and high heels. He licked his lips thinking he was just imagining things. He blinked a few times, but the image stayed the same.

“Clarisse! You look…sexy.”

“I was hoping you would like this.”

“Damn right I do.”

He practically ran over to her and kissed her hungrily. She returned the kiss with the equal amount of hunger, and ground her hips against him, causing him to groan in response and his groin to stiffen.

“Mm, Clarisse don’t tease.”

“Why is that a naughty thing to do, maybe you should punish me.” She said bending over, revealing her perfectly shaped ass.

“Oh Clarisse you naughty, naughty girl.”

He ran a hand over her ass before he slapped it causing her to moan. “Keep going Joseph!” she said in a whisper-yell command.

He was happy to oblige, soon he could take it no longer and grabbed at the zipper on her catsuit and attacked the creamy flesh that was getting exposed. Clarisse trying to unbutton his shirt just ripped off the shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere but neither cared. He ripped off the lacy under garments and laid her on the ground not being able to wait for the bed. She got on top instead and rode him setting a fast tempo.

They finally got they’re fill and Clarisse rolled off him and put her head on his chest. This was how it was going to be from now on and she couldn’t wait to spend those years with her new husband.

“Clarisse I really enjoyed my surprise.”

“I’m glad you did, now I’m going to rest, care to accompany me?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”


	11. So gross!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Lily overhear something they do not want to.

The year seemed to past by very quickly and soon Amelia would come back to the palace. She was surprised that she was now going to go into her senior year of high school. This time, though, she would be bringing Lily to come and see the palace.

“Your majesty the princess has arrived, along with her mother and Lily.” Charlotte said as she listened to her earphone. “And if you’ll excuse me Shades just paged me he says that there is a problem with the one security camera.”

“Of course.”

As she heard Charlotte’s shoes clack against the floor she thought about Joseph coming back with Amelia, Lily, and Helen. She liked Helen, but for some reason she chooses now to come see the palace. It didn’t really bother her, it just seems that all of a sudden she wants to be a part of this.

“Stop that Clarisse, of course she wants to be here, her daughter is now involved, and she was only in college, she must have been scared.”

She walked out of her bedroom and to her office so she can meet up with her granddaughter, Lily, Helen, and of course the love of her life Joseph. As she walked she thought about how well her life has been ever since she had married Joseph. She was so lost in thought that she ran straight into the door. “Oof. What the, oh yea the doors.”

“We’re so sorry we didn’t see you come up your majesty.” They doorman said.

“Quite alright, it was my fault I was off in my own world.”

She smiled and walked in. She had been doing that a lot lately, going off into her own world. She hoped that no one had noticed because she had tried so hard to keep her composure around people.

“Grandma!” Amelia squealed.

“Hello-oof.”

“Sorry grandma, I was just so excited to see you.”

“Quite alright, and I assume that this is Lily?”

“Yes, and may I say you have a lovely palace.”

“Thank you, but did Amelia tell you to act polite in front of me?” she said eyeing the teenager.

She looked down. “Yea, but damn, this place is awesome!”

“Thank you.”

“And Helen I’m glad that you came as well.” She said and she meant it.

“Thank you, now just a quick question.”

“Sure anything.”

“Where are all of us going to sleep?”

“Well if you follow Charlotte she’ll show you guys to each of your rooms.”

“Oh, awesome!” Lily shouted.

As they walked out Clarisse was missing the one person who she really missed, not that she didn’t miss her granddaughter, it was just she missed him in other ways and not just emotionally. She sat down only to be greeted with warm hands on her shoulders. She instantly felt better.

“Joseph.” She purred out.

“Did you miss me?”

“More than you will ever know.” She said turning around in his arms.

“Mm, Clarisse you feel so good being in my arms.”

“I feel good being in your arms.”

He kissed the top of her head and worked his way down to her lips. She moaned at the feel of his lips on hers. “I love you, but I must go see Shades.”

“I love you too, but I wanna see you tonight.”

“When and where?”

“5:00 here in my office, the doors lock.”

“Mm, Clarisse you testing my control I see.”

“Yes I am, and I also have another surprise for you.”

“Mm, can’t wait.”

He then slipped out of the room and left her to do the rest of her paperwork before heading to her bedroom to freshen up. She looked over the paper and soon it was 4:30. “Well I best be getting ready.”

She walked out of her office and walked to her bedroom. “Come on Lil’ we have to explore my grandma’s office it’s awesome in there.”

“Really I can’t wait to see it.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on you have to be a little bit curious as to what I’m going to be doing.”

She smiled. “Okay I am, let’s hurry up and get in there.” She said jumping up and down.

They entered the room to find it empty. “Well look at that desk it’s huge.” Lily said placing her hand on the wooden surface.

“I know, oh shit gram’s coming hide!” she said in a frantic voice.

They found a place to hide and her gram came in. “Tell me why we’re hiding?” Lily asked.

“Because we’re not supposed to be in here without my gram, now sh!” she said putting a finger to her lips.

“You requested to see me ma’am?” Joseph said in a husky voice.

“Why yes I did, you see I have an ache and I need you to help me with it.” She said rubbing her hands down his body.

“Well I will certainly do my best to relieve your pain.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that.”

“Holy shit Mia, that’s Joe!” She whispered to her.

“I know, but what is she talking about what ache?”

“I’m not sure- oh shit.”

Joseph started rubbing his hands up and down her spine causing her to moan out his name. “Now, my queen are you being naughty?”

“Who me? No I’m not.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know what you get when you are naughty.”

Mia and Lily then heard the distinct rip of clothes and a slap. “Okay now I’m confused, is Joe hurting her, or-“

“Mia open your eyes, Joe is pleasuring your gram.”

“Hm?”

“Oh Mia you’re impossible, they’re gonna have sex.”

“Oh, ew, and we have to listen to this?”

“What else are we gonna do, we can’t exactly leave now.”

“True, oh shit, I think I just heard my gram say how good he feels.”

“Ew!”

“Damn Clarisse you feel so good, your body is so responsive, and I love the little lingerie you chose for me.”

“I’m glad, but I think you kind of ruined it, no matter, I will just choose a slinkier one next time.”

“Mm, Clarisse, let me love you.”

“Of course, I am at your will.”

“Alright let me taste you.”

She felt his beard tickle her stomach all the way down to her heated core. She gasped when he made contact causing him to grin. While his tongue worked magic with her center his hands were working with her breasts. He pulled back, causing her to whimper. “Mm Clarisse you taste good, but I need to be inside of you now!” he growled and thrust himself inside of her.

“Okay this is officially the worst timing ever!” Mia whispered to Lily.

“Well you have to admit one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“We were right about them loving each other.”

“Right that and for their age they’re going at it fairly well.” Mia also added.

“Clarisse let it go.” He said moving his fingers down to add to her pleasure.

When his hands found her sensitive spot she reached her climax shouting his name, causing him to release himself. They sagged against her desk trying to catch their breaths.

“Clarisse, that was amazing, but then it always is with you.”

“I feel amazing, and it’s all because of you, you make my life whole, I love you.”

“I love you as well, but we best get you cleaned up and get you back to your suite where I can love you properly.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Once Lily and Mia heard the footsteps get quitter they came out from their hiding space. “Damn Lil’ who would’ve thought gram had a-“

“Kinky side!” she finished for her.

“Right that, well one thing’s for sure.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“I’m never going to be able to look at them the same way again.”

“Me either.”


	12. Game day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Mia introduce Clarisse to a few games they like to play.

“Clarisse, my dear it’s time to wake up.” Joe said to her.

“Mm, I don’t wanna get up.” She rolling over.

“I know but today’s the day when Mia and you get to spend some time together.”

“I know, last night was incredible and I think I’m gonna be sore all damn day, but you should leave before someone sees you.”

“You’re right my love.” He kissed her briefly on the lips. “Until tonight.” He said then went to the secret passage leading to his room.

She sighed and got out of bed. There was a slight knock on the door. “Come in.”

Charlotte came in. “Good morning ma’am. I trust you slept well?”

“Yea I did, now what’s on today’s agenda?”

“Well Mia has a few things in mind for today.”

“Oh boy am I going to like these _things_?”

“Well I’m not sure do you like truth or dare? Or twister? Or-“

“Oh boy this is going to be interesting.”

“Yes it is ma’am good luck.”

“Thank you.”

She wasn’t sure what she would wear, she had no idea what this twister was, but whatever it was sounded painful. She went with loose fitting pants and a loose but not too loose shirt. With her hair and make-up to her liking she walked out of her suite.

“Grandma there you are! We got to get to the ballroom area.” She said dragging her gram through the halls.

“Amelia honestly, are you that excited?”

“Yea, I mean this is the first time I’m here with you and Lily and my mom.”

“Right, so what do you want to do first?”

“Hm, how about truth or dare?”

“Um okay, how do you play?”

“Well someone asks you whether you want truth or dare, and you pick one. If you pick truth someone asks you something and you have to answer honestly. If you pick dare then someone tells you to do something and you have to do it.”

“Oh okay.” She was confused at how this would be fun, but decided not to question her.

The girls sat in a circle on the floor, she knew she probably had to as well, but from last night her lower back hurt her, and her whole body was sore. She tried her best to sit on the floor, eventually she got down with a low grunt.

“Gram are you okay, or are your bones just getting to old for this?” she said smiling at her.

“Of course not, just a little sore, I think I slept wrong is all.” She said waving a hand at them.

Lily and Mia looked at each other slept wrong? More like slept on the wrong surface. "Well Clarisse truth or dare?”

She didn’t really want either but went with truth. “Okay well is it true that you have feelings for a certain someone?” Lily asked with a smile on her face.

Clarisse could feel the blood rushing to her face, and she felt her heart beat slightly faster. “Well if you must know, then yes, but that is as far as it’s going.” She said in a stern tone.

“Right, okay Lily truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go into Joe’s room and-“ she whispered the rest into her ear, clearly not wanting Clarisse to hear her.

“What?! Why?”

“Because it would be funny, you did pick dare after all.”

“Fine.” She said and huffed out.

“Amelia what did you tell her to do?”

“You’ll see tonight.” Was all she said.

She was confused but said nothing. “Alright Mia now it’s your turn truth or dare?”

“Hm, truth.”

“Is it true that when you were younger you fell off the toilet?”

“Who told you that?”

“Your mom did.”

“Of course she did.”

“Well it is funny.” She said laughing.

“It is not I could’ve been really hurt.”

“Sure falling off a 1 foot or so toilet onto the ground you could’ve massively broke your ass.”

“Exactly.” She said finally breaking out into a smile.

“Okay gram it’s time for twister!” she said standing up.

Clarisse was about to do the same when she felt her back tense up. “Ouch!” she said and sat back down.

“Gram are you okay?” Mia said running over to her.

“Yea I’m alright my back just hurts.”

“Here Lily help me lift her up and we can check out her back.”

Forgetting that she probably had a bruise there the two girls examined her back. “Holy shit gram you have a huge ass bruise on your back!”

“It’s huge!” Lily emphasized.

“Oh I might have fallen, it’s no big deal, shall we play?”

“Gram are you sure you can play like this?”

“Oh tosh of course I can.”

The set up the mat and it was Mia vs. Clarisse, and whoever won got to go up against Lily who has never been beat. When the game finally ended it was surprisingly Lily vs. Clarisse.

“Damn Clarisse you are pretty flexible for your age aren’t you?”

“I told you that I can do this.”

“Well let’s see if you can beat me, nobody, not even Michael could beat me.”

“Okay, you’re on.”

“How about we make this more interesting?”

“Okay how so?”

“Well if you win you, you don’t have to tell us your mystery man, but if _I_ win, you have to at least tell us his name.”

She thought about it, it was a risk, but at the same time if she declined then they might figure it out anyway. “Fine you’re on.”

Once the game started she could tell that Lily knew how to play this game. Not that Amelia didn’t, it just seemed Lily knew better on how to trick the other players better. Joe just happened to be watching them play and had to cover his ever growing erection with every move his loving wife made. Who knew she could be that flexible? He would certainly try out those flexible moves more tonight.

“Holy shit, gram you actually beat Lily!” Mia said putting the spinner down.

“Damn Clarisse you’re good.”

“Well a deal’s a deal you don’t have to tell us your mystery man’s name.”

“Alright anything else you girls got planned today?”

“A few ideas.”

The rest of the day went on smoothly she was having fun with her granddaughter and her friend. After the sun was setting it was time to head back to the palace.

“That was so much fun, we have to do this more.” Lily and Mia said together.

“You can count on it.” Clarisse said.

Clarisse headed for her room, it had been a long day. As soon as she walked in she headed for the bathroom, she needed a hot bath after today. She went over to her dresser and went to pull out her underwear only to find black boxers in there.

“What the, Lily.”

She heard a Joseph slip in from the secret passageway. “I assume these are yours.” He said holding up a pair of pink lace panties.

“Yes, it would seem Lily’s dare was to switch our underwear drawers.”

He chuckled and walked over to her. “Not that I minded, I just would’ve liked them better with you in them.”

“Mm, I was just about to take a bath care to join me?”

“Your wish is my command, love.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	13. Love that lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe still can't keep their hands off of each other

As the next few years passed she and Joseph kept getting more and more intimate with each other. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other even after almost five years of being together.

“Clarisse I must go on the plane to see Mia’s graduation.”

“I’m upset that I cannot go with you, but this damn parliament session is in the way.”

“I know, and Mia said she understood why you couldn’t attend.”

“She still is my granddaughter, and I wish to see her accomplishments.”

“I know, but now she will be living here with you, so you no longer have to worry about missing out on anything.”

“Oh and one more thing before you go, Mia’s room is not available just yet-“

“Let me guess you got Rupert’s cousin to do the bathroom?”

“Unfortunately I did, and don’t get me wrong I like Michael, he’s just… not a very good plumber.”

“You can say that again, you remember the day he flooded the whole palace, and then we had no water for like a week?”

“Oh boy do I, I had to take showers in motel rooms, not that it was all bad.”

“Hm? How’s that?”

“You were always there for me.”

“I still am love, always and forever.”

He kissed her passionately which Clarisse was all too happy to oblige. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss.

“Clarisse as much as I’m enjoying this, I really must go.”

“I know, have a safe trip.”

“I will, good luck with parliament.”

“Thanks.”

He gave her another quick kiss. Even with that brief kiss Clarisse’s lips tingled, and her heart started to beat slightly faster. How can he reduce her to such a state with just a simple kiss?

~~

“Go! Go! Go! Whoo!” the three girls shouted after the ceremony had ended.

“I’m very proud of you.”

“Thanks Joe, how’s gram doing?”

“She’s doing well, and sends her apologies and her congratulations.”

“She was busy I understand, plus one thing is good.”

“Hm, what’s that?”

“I get to ask you about her birthday coming up.”

“Of course, what would you like to do for her birthday?”

“I’m not sure, I was hoping you could help me with that.”

“Why me?”

“Because you seem to know my gram about the best, and she seems to confide in you.”

Even as Mia said that she remembered that night when she overheard her and Joe going at it in her office. She fought back a shudder and continued.

“Besides I’m going to need help, and with Lily still at Berkley I’m going to need someone to help me.”

“Alright I’ll help you.” He said smiling.

“Thank you so much Joe!” she squeaked.

He bowed his head. He thought about what he could give his loving wife. He knew what he would do, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to give her. As the flight went on he saw Mia write in her diary. He then heard that the plane was going to land.

“Princess look out the window and welcome back to Genovia.” He said smiling.

She leaned over to the window to look out. “Joe it’s just as beautiful as ever.”

“Isn’t it?”

Once they landed they were greeted by Shades and the limo. Joe took the front seat, but not before opening the door for Mia. “Thank you Joe.”

He bowed his head and went into the front seat. As they drove the streets of Pyrus were busy with all sorts of people waving hi at the limo and giving smiles, knowing who was in the limo. They arrived at the palace.

“Introducing her royal highness Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi.” He said hammering his stick down.

“Welcome home Princess.” Charlotte said curtseying.

When they opened the door the cat jumped out and ran up the stairs. “And her royal pussy cat sir fat Louis.” He again hammered the stick down.

Joe opened the door for Mia and they walked up to the palace. “Wow every time I see this it gets more and more beautiful.”

“I know, shall I show you to the queen’s chambers?”

“I assume my bedroom isn’t ready yet?”

“No, unfortunately, we do apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Oh no it’s fine, I don’t mind waiting.”

“Well tomorrow is your birthday and then two days after that is your grandmother’s, have you figured out what you wanted to do?”

“I was thinking of a surprise birthday party with all the people in the palace.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“I just need you to keep her away from the palace long enough to get everything set up.”

“I will do my best, here we are.”

“Wow these doors are pretty.”

“I never really looked at them, but yes the design is very nice.”

“Joe you always stand guard here and you never once looked at the door?” she said a smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

“Of course not, I’m looking forward at all times.”

Damn! She thought she caught him, but of course he had an answer to that. He opened the door to find his wife standing by her dresser fussing over her growing out hair.

Joe cleared his throat. “Ma’am your granddaughter has arrived.”

“Of course, hello my darling, congrats on graduation I heard you made it in the top three of your class.”

“I did I was number two.”

“That’s wonderful news, I assume Joseph had already told you about your suite?”

“Yes he did, and before you say anything its fine, I don’t mind staying here until mine is ready.”       

“Thank you for understanding, now if you’ll excuse me I need to discuss the privacy about your room with Joseph.”

“Of course.”

She walked out not believing her for a second, so she decided to stay back to see if she really wanted to discuss security issues.

“Love, are you serious about that?”

“Hello no! I just missed you. What would you say to a dance?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

‘Love’? did she hear Joe right? “Well only one way to find out.” She whispered and found a dark corner not too far away from her gram’s room.

Instead of their usual slow dance Clarisse went with the tango, so she could show him just how much she can move. Joe heard the strains of the tango play and a huge grin came across his face.

“Clarisse, love, if we do the tango, we might end up doing another kind of tango.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Mm, naughty queen, with your granddaughter sleeping in here, you must remember to keep it down if you plan on doing this.”

Once the dance started Clarisse felt the air electrify and she felt the sexual tension grow between them. She knew that she wouldn’t hold out too long anyway, so she wasn’t too concerned with Mia sharing her bedroom.

“Damn my love, you can really move, but I think it’s time to really put those moves to the test.” He said smacking her rear.

“Mm, sounds like a divine plan.”

“Ew this is _not_ happening. I shouldn’t be listening to this, but I’m having a hard time moving.”

“The queen would not approve of spying.” Charlotte said coming next to her.

“Who says I’m spying?”

“Well you’re in a dark corner, and you haven’t talked or moved in about ten minutes, so that’s the logical response.”

“Well hell Charlotte take all the fun out of it, you can’t tell me you aren’t a bit curious about my gram and Joe?”

She paused, she wasn’t sure what to say to that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Charlotte it’s me, wait sh!”

“Come for me Clarisse, let it all go, and next time I will really show you pleasure by tying you to the bed posts and having my way with you.”

With those last words she buried her face in his neck to muffle the screams and collapsed on the bed. “Joseph did you really mean that?”

“Of course, you are letting your naughty side show up, so it’s time that I fulfil that need.”

She groaned instantly wet again. “Joseph you’re making me-“

“I know, shall we?”

“You won’t hear me complaining.”

“Shit, did I hear that correctly?” Mia whispered to Charlotte.

“I-I think so.” She stuttered out.

“My gram and Joe better stop this before I get in there to sleep tonight.”

“Joseph, get me four of my scarves please.”

“Are you certain you wanna do this today?”

“Of course you brought it up, and the idea sounds appealing.” She whispered in a husky voice.

Joe felt his groin harden at her simple request. He went over to her dresser and pulled out four scarves. He tied one hand on the bed post, then the other, then her two feet. “Is that too tight?”

“No, now have your way with me Joseph.”

“I cannot deny you anything my love.”

When Mia walked in she heard her gram giggle and moan and she was instantly regretting coming in here. It was about an hour, but as she looked at the clock she realized it was over an hour.

“Damn Joe and my gram have some great stamina if they keep it up for over an hour.” She whispered to herself.

She decided to get some sleep, she wasn’t in the mood to listen to that all night, if they did do that all night.


	14. Mia's birthday bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is turning 21, which means she is now eligible for the crown.

Mia woke up to the sound of her gram snoring softly. Thank God that Joe and her weren’t still going at it. “Good morning gram.” She said going into her gram’s bedroom.

“Good morning Mia, how’d you sleep?”

“Quite well, and you?”

She stretched and felt her body stiffen up from her night of lovemaking. She uttered a smile. “Well, thank you.”

“So what’s on today’s agenda?”

“Getting ready for your birthday tonight, oh and happy birthday Mia.”

“Thank you gram, and your birthday is coming up in two days.”

“Don’t remind me, just a reminder of how old I actually am.”

“You’re not that old gram.”

“Thanks, well I best be getting dressed I’ll meet you downstairs.”

She eyes her gram suspiciously, was she even wearing any clothes, or had she just meant what she said? Either way she did not wish to find out. Clarisse’s first order of business was to attend a stupid parliament session. This session was going to go well into the afternoon. She knew right then and there that this was going to be a long day.

“Ma’am it’s time to go.” Charlotte said after entering her room.

“Thank you Charlotte, well let’s get this damn session over.”

Charlotte bit back a laugh at the queen’s crude language and she walked behind her just as Joe was coming up behind her. Clarisse immediately felt her body tingle with just the mere thought of him being behind her. She slightly swayed her hips more, just to tease him. Joe bit back a low moan as he watched his lovely wife sway her hips in a seductive way.

“Shall we begin?”

As she sat down she felt Joseph stand behind her. This was going to be fun teasing him. She knew just how to subtly tease him. As the session began she listened to all the new ideas that they had for Genovia, and how certain places wanted to become allies with them. Clarisse ran her hand down her neck and slowly moved down her arm, if someone had seen they would not think much of it. At times she did that when she felt too hot, or she had sat for too long.

“Well if you ask me-“

“Look Lord Brenden, I understand that you want to sign off on this ally, but at one point they wanted a war with us.” Clarisse cut in.

“True, but that was way back in the day, I’d say at least 50 years ago.”

“Still, they have been anything but nice to us, they threatened to send in troops just because they didn’t agree with us on a trade agreement.” She hated trying to reason with them, they were impossible.

“Alright, well I guess what we can do is just give it a few more weeks, if they do something to break our trust, then we will not sign anything, but if they do nothing to break us then we will sign it.”

Clarisse let out a sigh and subconsciously ran a hand down her body to try and ease the pain away. “Alright if that’ll make everyone happy.” She finally got out.

They all nodded their agreement, with that settled it was time to agree on who they should trade with. This was going to take all day. Clarisse stood up and discreetly stretched her body. She sat back down and took her shoes off running them up and down her legs to try and ease the ache that seemed to run all over her body.

After the parliament meeting nothing had been solved and they decided to have another the next day to try and agree who they should trade with. She didn’t think it was all that hard. Before she thought of anything else she felt a hand on her back ushering her into her room. Joseph shut and locked the door immediately grabbing his wife and kissing her hungrily.

“Dammit Clarisse, do you have any idea what you did to me back there?”

She looked at him innocently. “I was only trying to relieve the ache in my body.”

“The hell you were, you are a damn tease.”

She giggled. “You bet I am.”

He growled and kissed his way down her neck. She titled her head to give him better access. Joseph worked for the buttons on her blouse, but when he couldn’t he looked at her. “Damn you’re not wearing a blouse, you’re wearing an overcoat with…”

“A tank top underneath.” She said a little breathlessly.

As soon as she said that he pushed the jacket off and went for the tank top underneath, just as she was working on the buttons of his shirt. She pushed off the shirt and he pulled her shirt off. Not being patient Clarisse went straight for his pants and unbuttoned them. She pushed them down to fall down to his ankles. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall carelessly to the floor.

“So beautiful my wife.” He whispered in her ear.

He picked up one breast and started kneading and teasing the heavy mound. Clarisse arched into his touch wanting to feel more of him. He went to unhook her bra and flung it somewhere across the room. She caught the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down throwing them somewhere off in the distance.

“Oh Joseph I love the feel of your body against mine.”

He ran his hands up and down her thighs and finally removed the last garment to reveal of herself to his seeking hands. He kissed his way down her body and paused to kiss and suckle each breast. Clarisse threw her head back only to be met with the floor. She had no idea how she ended up there, but she didn’t care. Joseph found his way to her thighs and he placed a kiss to each of her thighs before placing a kiss to her center.

“Oh Clarisse I love how you respond to me, you’re already so wet and awaiting my touch.” He said with an approving smile.

“Well what can I say, you make me feel alive, I love you Joseph.”

“And I love you.” Was the last thing he said before he buried himself between her legs.

She arched her back loving the feel of his mouth working its magic while his hands ran up and down her body.

“Joseph I need you to be inside me now!” she cried.

“Your wish is my command my love.”

As they neared the end the only thing that could be heard was the scream of each of them climaxing. The room silenced as they finished, the only thing heard was the slowing down of their breathing.

“Clarisse that was amazing, it always feels like the first time with you love.”

“Mm, doesn’t though, I honestly feel like a teenager again.”

“Me too, but you need to get ready for Mia’s birthday.”

“Oh! Of course.”

She reluctantly got up and got ready to go. After an hour of getting ready she looked at the clock, she was late. “No thanks to Joseph.” She said smiling to her reflection.

She walked down to the foyer. “The queen is coming, look alive, she’s in the foyer, places, and she’ll have a double door entrance.” Charlotte said rushing into the room.

“The eagle is flying, repeat the eagle is flying.” Joseph said into his microphone.

Clarisse gracefully walked along the foyer, Joseph noted how well she looked and how well she hid her emotions from their earlier encounter. He decided to tease her a little. “Beautiful.” He bent to kiss her hand. “But you’re late your majesty.”

She smiled he knew why she was late, but she wasn’t giving up that easily. “A queen is never late everyone else is simply early.”

“Of course.” She put her hand on his cheek, silently saying that she won that teasing match.

The party went well and soon it was time for everyone to leave. “Mia, you must learn how to talk to others, I heard from a few people that all you said to them was hello and good-bye.”

“I know gram I’m sorry, I’m just getting a bit overwhelmed is all, how do you do it?”

“Well whenever I feel overwhelmed I just think that these people are here to talk not too judge, they look up to us Mia. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But what if I screw up?”

She chuckled a little bit. “Mia believe me you will, I know I have a few times, but if you show the people that you are trying then they will appreciate the effort, most people here know that you have a lot of people to remember.”

“Thanks for the help gram.”

“No problem.”

 


	15. prince charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia needs to find a prince in order to be queen, Clarisse teases Joe some more.

Clarisse headed back to her suite completely exhausted. With a whole day of dancing and all the moving around she felt completely tired from it all. She entered her bedroom to find Joseph already asleep in her bed, she smiled. She quietly got changed and gently climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and she fell asleep with ease.

The next morning she was not surprised that Joseph took his leave in the middle of the night. She sighed…one day they can truly be together. She got up to get ready to go. She had to once again do a parliament meeting, she wished they would stop already.

~~

“Viscount Mabrey you have the floor.” The prime minister stated as Arthur stood up.

As he droned on and on about someone else’s birthday the last thing she heard was, “My nephew, Lord Devereux would like to take his place as Genovian’s rightful ruler.”

She felt her blood boil how dare he say that to her. “Shut up!” she couldn’t help herself she was just so pissed. And after the prime minister helped her out she put a hand on his shoulder as a thanks.

“But isn’t princess Mia first in line to ascend the thrown?”

“Not yet, Genovian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the crown.”

“We have never enforced that law! A man doesn’t have to be married to be king, I mean this is the 21st century for heaven’s sake, my granddaughter should be given the same rights as any man.”

“YEA!” was all they heard, Clarisse figured Mia found the secret tunnel.

“Genovia shall have no queen less she be bound in matrimony, that is the law of Genovia for the last 300 years, and forgive me your majesty, not all of think that the young princess is the most suitable ruler to govern our great nation.”

She heard people do oohs and ahhs, but she didn’t care she felt herself ready to blow up, but she steadied herself while the parliament members argued when Mia should be married by, which ended up being 30 days.

She left the room less than enthused. “Ma’am shall I tell the princess to meet you in the thrown room now?”

“Yes, as of what happened, although I have a pretty good idea that she already knows.”

“The secret tunnel?”

“Yes.”

After Mia had agreed to an arranged marriage Clarisse went to find Joseph and Charlotte.

“Ma’am is everything alright?” they both asked.

“Yes, but I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Joe asked sensing what she probably wanted to do already.

“I would like for Nicholas to stay here at the palace.” She said simply.

“What! Why?” the two shouted.

“Because if anything suspicious happens I would like it to be right where I can see it.”

“How about we hang him by his toes in our courtyard!” Joe shouted.

“Now Joseph please, the viscount is _not_ staying just the nephew, and you’ll be there to keep an eye on him, I don’t see the problem.” She tried reasoning.

“Fine, but just know that I’m not for this.” Joe began.

“And neither am I, but if you think it’ll be okay, then we’ll help out.” Charlotte continued.

The next day was her birthday but first she had to greet the viscount and his nephew. “The viscount is not staying just the nephew, Joseph I’d like for you to keep your eyes on him at all times.”

They looked over to see Mia fussing with her hair. “Oh I can’t believe parliament invited the guy who’s trying to steal my crown to stay here with us at the palace.

“Oh no parliament didn’t invite him…” she said and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I did.”

Mia looked shocked. “I offered to have him hung by his toes in our courtyard, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Yea what about Joe’s suggestion.”

“Now, now, if there’s any mischief going on I’d prefer it be right under my nose.”

After they were introduced and Mia rudely stomped on Nicholas’ foot it was time to show her, her room. “The prints for your room are finally ready, should’ve been ready for you when you arrived but…unfortunately we asked Rupert’s cousin to do the bathroom. It’s a good lesson nepotism belongs in the arts, not in plumbing.” She said gesturing Mia into her room

“This is my room?”

“Yes.”

“Oh grandma this is very nice.”

“I’m glad you like it, ahh fat Louis he seems to rather like his new commode as well.”

She watched as Mia jumped on the bed. “This is so cool!”

After showing her the closet it was time for them to choose a suitable husband for her.

“Baron Johan Klimt.”

“No not appropriate he’s a compulsive gambler.”

“Oh yes! I-I-I absolutely accept!”

Charlotte chuckled. “Prince William he’s not eligible because he’s in line for his own thrown.”

“Oh.” Mia said disappointed.

“If he’s not eligible why is he included in these pictures?” Joe asked.

“I just love to look at him.”

“Me too.” Clarisse said teasing her husband.

“Your majesty!”

“Antoine Suson of Mertz no title but good family.”

“Yea he’s cute.”

“His boyfriend thinks he’s handsome also.”

“Right on!”

“Does this popcorn taste like pears?”

“Genovian specialty.”

“Too old! Too young!” Clarisse said wondering why they were even an option.

“Arrested too many times.”

“No we need someone titled someone who can help you run a country without ego getting in the way, someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant.” She looked at Joseph. “Someone with compassion.”

“Someone like him?”

She looked at the screen. “Yes someone very much like him.”

“Andrew Jacoby.” Charlotte started.

“Duke of Kenilworth.” Clarisse finished.

“Oh well he looks decent.”

After everyone filed out of the room Clarisse stayed back to watch Joseph and offer help, which he declined. After everything was cleaned up he reached for Clarisse’s hand. “Now tell me love, why must you tease me?”

She looked at him innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You just love to look at prince William?”

“Oh tosh that is not who I was talking about, I was talking about you, I just said me too, as to not draw attention to myself.”

He groaned, she had no idea what she did to him. He pulled her into his arms and into a hungry kiss. She groaned and accepted, but when they heard footsteps in the hallway they backed away from each other.

“Your majesty the princess wishes to speak with you.” Charlotte said.

“Of course I’ll be right there.”


	16. Gifts for her majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clarisse's birthday party and she's in for a few surprises.

Chapter 15:

The moment Clarisse entered her suite she didn’t want tomorrow to come, it was after all her birthday. Everyone loved her birthday except her. “Just another year older what is there to celebrate?” she wondered aloud.

“Perhaps another day of the most beautiful woman being born.” She heard her husband call from the secret tunnel.

“Oh Joseph, I do not wish to do anything tomorrow.”

“Clarisse, love your granddaughter wants to give you something special please don’t ruin that for her.”

“Alright, but insist that there will be no work tomorrow.”

“Mm, I like the sound of staying in bed with you all day tomorrow.”

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well what would you like to do tomorrow?”

“Damn Clarisse you know very well what my mind went to.”

“Mm, just tell me.”

Soon he figured it out. “Well I would hold you close, trail my hands up and down your back, and slowly unzip your dress.” As he was saying this his hands worked at just what he was saying.

“Mm, what else?” she purred in his ear.

“Well, then I would kiss you down your neck, while still running my hands down your back.”

“Keep going Joseph.”

He kissed his way to her lace covered breast. “I would then unhook your bra and take one breast in my mouth and the other in my hand.”

He gently massaged one breast while suckling and nipping at the other. Clarisse moaned at the sensations she was receiving. “What next?”

“Then I’d work my mouth down to your most intimate area and suckle it as if I was dying of thirst.” He said as he whisked her underwear off and threw it carelessly away.

Joseph groaned at the taste of his queen and couldn’t help but move his hands up and down her thighs slowly making their way to her breasts. Clarisse felt as if she were going to explode with all the sensations he was giving her.

“Joseph!” she screamed when she felt her body begin to spasm.

“I *pant* so…close.”

“I know let it go love.”

He moved his fingers down to massage her sensitive nerve bundles causing her orgasm to explode throughout her whole body. “JOSEPH!” she screamed as she felt her entire body go limp.

With one last kiss to her center he held onto her waist to steady her. “Love, that was only some of your birthday surprise, there will be plenty more tomorrow.”

“I’m holding you to that monsieur Ferra.”

That night Clarisse fell asleep rather quickly that night. She woke up the next the morning to Charlotte knocking on her door. “Come in.”

“Ma’am sorry to bother you, but today is your birthday and-“

“I know Charlotte some of the members of parliament want to celebrate.” She said yawning.

“Right, well I shall leave you get dressed then.”

She nodded her head and got up, this was going to be one hell of a day. As she got dressed she heard another knock on the door. “Come in.” she called from her bathroom.

“Gram?” Mia’s voice called.

“Getting dressed Mia.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you when you get out then.”

As she got out of her bathroom she saw Mia sitting on her couch. “What is it Mia?”

“Joe has something planned for you today.”

As she said that Clarisse felt her face heat up, did Mia know about them? “Oh, and what’s that?”

“Well he wants to take you for a drive somewhere, and he didn’t tell me where but he said it was a surprise for your birthday.”

“Thank you Mia.”

Mia nodded and headed out the door. “So did she buy it?” Joe asked.

“Hook line and sinker.” She said smiling.

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me I need to get you grandmother now.”

“Of course, don’t have too much fun now.” Mia winked.

“Mia there’s nothing going on between your gram and me.”

“Sure there isn’t.”

“Mia.” He said sternly.

“Okay, okay, okay, no need to bite my head off.” She said putting her hands up in defeat.

Joe walked in and nearly lost control there, seeing his wife in front of the mirror gently dabbing perfume on her pulse points. She wore nothing but a nude colored slip and high heels. That right there made him go weak in the knees.

“Clarisse.” He choked out.

“Hm?” she asked batting her eyes innocently.

“Damn woman, you know just what I mean.” He nearly growled out.

“Oh tosh I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Teasing will get you punished.”

“Mm, well dear…” she paused long enough to sway her hips seductively. “Punish me then.”

He groaned this woman was not teasing, she was tormenting him. “Clarisse as much as I’m enjoying this view of you, I promised Mia that I would have you out all day.”

“Oh so that was you?”

“No. Mia suggested taking you out to get your mind off of a few things.”

She sighed. “Alright let’s go then darling.”

She continued getting dressed skillfully teasing Joseph along the way. They got into the car and headed out. “Joseph where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

They drove for a long time and they got to their destination. “Joseph?”

“Yes, this is the same place that we had our wedding.”

“Thank you for taking me here Joseph.”

He responded by kissing her smack on the lips. He nibbled his way to her ear and down to her collarbone. He unzipped her jacket and pushed off the garment letting it land on the ground. He ran his hand up her shirt and massaged her breast through her bra, causing a low moan to sound deep in Clarisse’s throat.

“Joseph.” Clarisse said breathlessly.

“Tell me what you want Clarisse.”

“I want you inside of me.” She gasped when her shirt came flying off exposing her to the cooling air.

“All in good time my love.”

She groaned oh how this man can drive her mad with just a single touch. He ran his hand over her stomach placing soft open mouthed kisses there as well. She arched her back to get more of his touch.

“Now, now, love you must be patient.”

He ran his hands up and unhooked her bra and threw it off somewhere. He started kneading and pinching the sensitive flesh causing Clarisse to moan and arch in response.

“I love the way your body responds to my touch.” He said approvingly.

His hands travelled down to push her skirt off and her nude slip. She writhed beneath him as he pulled off her panties kissing each exposure of her skin. He placed kisses on her thighs causing her to buck her hips in anticipation.

He placed a long loving kiss to her sex before he attacked her with his tongue. She gasped at first contact and moaned as his skillful mouth worked its way along her heated sex. He pushed his fingers inside of her and starting pumping them in and out while his mouth still worked on her. She felt herself tightening up and knew she was close to orgasm.

“Jo- I… please….so close.”

“I know love let it go.” He said as he curled his fingers inside of her causing her to arch and moan.

“JOSEPH!” she screamed as she came violently.

“My love are you ready for me now?” he asked her as he watched her shake from tiny aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Mm, oh yes!” she screamed making it echo off the trees.

He gently pushed himself inside of her in one smooth thrust. She cried out in pleasure as he set a fast pace. Neither one of them could wait to have their release nor and Clarisse was already ready for her next orgasm. She screamed his name as her orgasm washed over her with a shout of his name cuing his orgasm to crash down on him.

With them both limp and slightly shaking he placed a gently kiss to her temple. “Clarisse we need to get back to the palace.”

“Of course.” She sighed as he rolled off of her and fetched her clothes.

After they got dressed they drove together hand in hand back to the palace. “Joseph that was the best birthday present ever.”

“That’s just part of it.” He presented a small wrapped box.

“Oh Joseph, you shouldn’t have.”

“I know but nothing is ever too much for my queen and love.” He said kissing the back of her hand.

She unwrapped the small box and opened it up. She saw a beautiful pair of diamond earrings with a gold backing. “Oh Joseph they’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them, well we’re here.”

She sighed. “Okay.”

They walked in with Joseph the normal two steps behind her. “Why is it so dark-“

“SURPRISE!!” everyone shouted at once.

“HAPPY BIRHDAY!”

“Thank you everyone, Mia did you do this?” she asked in a slightly stern but teasing voice.

“Guilty, I set this all up right down to Charlotte coming into your room to tell you about the parliament thing.”

“Oh Mia you’re wonderful, thank you, and thank you all for doing this for me.” She smiled at each one.

“Now let’s get this part started!” Mia shouted to the crowd.

They all cheered and started dancing to the music that Mia turned on. When it was a more upbeat selection Clarisse felt out of place, she had no idea how to dance like this, so she just kind of swayed along while the others just let go. The party ended with Clarisse having a huge cake and opening her presents.

“Thank you all, have a good evening.”

As she headed back to her suite she was stopped by Mia. “Gram you have something in your hair.”

“Huh?”

She pulled out the object. “You had a twig in your hair gram.”

“Oh!”

“Where did Joe take you exactly?” she asked a smile playing on her lips.

“None of your business, Mia honestly Joseph and I are friends.”

“She’s right I just took her to the park and she decided to roll on the ground.”

Mia eyed them both but shrugged and walked away. “Thank you Joseph.”

“My pleasure, now it’ll be your pleasure.” He said pushing her into her room and locking the door behind him.


	17. Garden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe thinks it's time to bring their 'friendship' out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an extra scene to delete the horrible dancing scene, please enjoy!

“I’m told this young prince is a fellow Genovian, recently graduated Cambridge, gourmet chef, and is known as quite the lady’s man.” Joe explained to his queen.

“She was in a closet?”

“With him yes.”

“Oh Joseph does she have the makings of a queen?” she asked even though she knew the answer.

“Well she’s young but I always believed in her.”

“Well the wedding invitations have been sent out she and Andrew make a fine pair, but I-I-I think she’s very set on it you know.”

“Clarisse forget the wedding for a moment.”

“In less than a month you will no longer be queen and I will no longer be your head of security, I think it’s time we bring our ‘friendship’ out of the shadows.”

She was slightly shocked. “Oh Joseph.”

“Yes, yes my dear I would kneel if it weren’t for my knee replacements.” They sat down on the edge of the gazebo with Joe holding her hand.

“Joseph there’s a wedding to be planned, Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia all in less than 30 days.”

Joe understood that. “Perhaps it’s time to consider the duty you have for yourself.” He was trying to get her to think about her for once.

“Oh.”

“Clarisse, my dear, please think about it, please.”

She cupped his cheek. “I will.”

They sat in silence for a little while. “Clarisse, love?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something, and please don’t take offense to this.”

“Okay?”

“Are you ashamed of us being together?” he probably knew the answer, but his pride was hurt slightly.

“No Joseph of course not, I would love to shout out to the world about us, but with Mia being pressured into marrying someone she doesn’t love, and with the threat of someone taking her thrown, it’s just I do not want to add to the pressure.”

“I’m so glad to hear you say that, love, but maybe after Mia’s wedding we can share our love to the world.”

“Exactly, oh Joseph thank you so much for understanding.”

“Love, my job is protect you, and if our love puts a threat to you or Mia, then I shall wait until we can shout our love.”

She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and then knew she had to go to the parliament meeting. “Well love I’ll see you soon.”

“Mm, I can’t wait to see the naughty side of you.” He winked before placing a kiss to her hand and walking her to the meeting.

She felt her body burn from his comment, but had a smile on her face nonetheless.

~~

“Gram I absolutely hate archery!” Mia shouted to her gram.

“Mia, I know it’s not easy, but I know you’ll get it.”

“Gram, still it’s hard, I almost set the poor lady’s maid on fire.”

“Oh Mia, I almost burned the palace down.”

“Really?”

“Yea, it’s not easy, they had the archery facing toward the palace and let’s just say that’s not the best idea when you have me behind the bow.”

Mia chuckled slightly at that. “But gram at least with you, no one was threatening to take the thrown from you.”

She sighed. “Mia there’s always a chance of that, just at that time Rupert wasn’t giving his thrown up, there were people who were trying to get him to abdicate, but he didn’t give up.”

“Thanks gram, well I better get prepared for my second lesson.”

“Yea and this time please don’t almost set the maids on fire.” Lily said coming into view.

“I’ll do my best.”

“You ready to go?” Lily asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Mia said with a sigh.

“Good luck Mia.”

“Thanks.”

About an hour went by and she heard footsteps running into the lounge. “Grandma I did it! I hit the circle with my arrow.” Mia said running straight into her gram.

“Oops sorry gram, overly excited, that’s all.”

“It’s alright dear, that’s wonderful. What were you doing wrong?”

“A lot of things, after I seared poor Andrew’s sleeve I just relaxed and focused on the paper in front of me, and I hit it.”

“That’s wonderful, wait you seared Andrew’s sleeve?” she asked a slight smile at the corners of her mouth.

“Yea, I kinda did, but I didn’t burn him, just the sleeve.”

“Well as long as no one got seriously injured I’m so proud of you Mia.” She said hugging her granddaughter.

“Thanks gram, well I got to see these wedding details.”

“Of course, and you’re bridal shower is in two days.”

“Right my bridal shower slash slumber party.”

She smiled at the retreating Mia. She never would have thought about Mia being the graceful woman she became today.


	18. Royal wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time, but for who?

Clarisse woke up next to her husband Joseph. “Just two more days dear, and we can shout our love to everyone.”

“Mm I can’t wait, but right now, I’m going to make you shout something else.” He said attacking her neck.

She felt her nipples get pebble hard when he massaged them and when he threw the nightgown off he immediately worked his way down to her heated center. “Mm Clarisse, so wet already, you are good enough to eat.” He said before licking and kissing her core.

Clarisse panted and moaned while bucking her hips up to get more of Joseph’s glorious mouth. “Jo- SEPH!” she screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

“It’s been too long since we got to do this, so now I will make love to you, but I cannot go slow and easy right now.”

“Me either, and I don’t want you to, hard and fast is the way to go. I need you inside me now!” she demanded and he was all too happy but give her what she wanted.

He thrust himself inside her in one easy motion. They both moaned at the first contact in a long time. “I love you my dear.”

“I love you too.” Was her last words before he kissed, sucked, and gently bit on her sensitive nipples.

She screamed her release which triggered Joseph and they both collapsed on to the bed, Joe rolling off of her and pulling her close.

“Damn Joseph, I love when you surprise me like that.”

“I’m glad you do, now we better go get a shower.”

“Will you behave?”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Her laughter rang out through her room.

~~

“Mia? Good morning my love, I know it’s a little early, but I was thinking, things seemed to be so…pressured lately I was wondering whether we should spend more…Lily?”

“Good morning your majesty I just wanted to…”but she paused and looked at the door.

“Mia? What’s going on?”

“Princess I think you should see this.”

“And now the royal exclusive I promised you, after boring years of royals who never misbehaved, Genovia finally has a royal scandal! Will Andrew Jacoby Duke of Kennilworth still marry such a naughty, naughty princess, or will Lord Nicholas Devereaux be the new king? It’s out of the fryer and into the frying pan for Princess Mia. Keep your eggs sunny side up.”

“I like to tell her what she can do with her eggs she can-“

“Lily can you give us a moment alone?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“I got played.”

She nodded her head, she knew what she was going through. “Well the big question is…do we still have a wedding?”

“I’ll go talk to Andrew and work this whole thing out. That damn piece of scum! I should’ve known that he would’ve pulled something that low!”

“Mia I understand the press tried to make a scandal out of my supposed relationship with Joseph, but you better go find Andrew.”

“Right.”

As Clarisse got off the floor, she saw Joseph appear in the doorway. “Need help?”

“Thank you, dear.” She said while he pulled her up.

“Now love why would you sit on the floor when you know it’ll be hard for you to get up?”

“Well I suppose you saw Elsie’s news report?”

“Yes, I guess you were on the floor trying to figure out what’s going on?”

“She told me she got played, I feel awful, but she still should’ve known that this would happen.”

“Maybe she thought he changed and just needed to get away, remember just like you?”

“I know that’s why I took it easy on her, but you also weren’t out to take the thrown either.”

“Well let’s just hope that Mia can convince Andrew to still have the wedding.”

~~

“Well I’m getting married today gram.”

“I know and it’s time for your hair and makeup, so go before you’re late.”

Hours passed and she knew that it was time for Mia to walk down the aisle. She looked back to see her talking to Joe, clearly upset that Joseph was retiring. Clarisse thought it was sad, but he said that after she’s not being queen, they can finally be together.

As Mia walked down the aisle she paused. “Is this part of the plan?” Helen asked.

“No.”

Mia cleared her throat and laughed nervously. “I’m going to need a minute or two.” She said and rushed back up the aisle and out the door.

Helen was about to go but Trevor started crying. “I’ll go.”

She walked over to Charlotte. “Do we rush after her?”

“No we never rush we hasten.”

“Yes, yes, just one moment.”

“Out of my way!” she said hastening through the crowd.

She saw Mia hunched over trying to encourage herself to do this. She looked up and saw her. “Oh grandma I’m so sorry, I-I just need a minute I can do this.”

“No, no!”

“I can’t do this.”

“I know, Mia, darling, listen to me, I chose my path duty to my country over love, it’s what I’ve always done it seems it’s drummed into me my whole life. Mia I want you to make your choices as a woman, don’t make the same mistakes I made, make your own mistakes there’ll be plenty of them believe me.”

She looked over and she saw Joe standing there. “Now you can go back into that church and get married or you can walk away, whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart.” She said Mia thought, then ran over and gave her gram a hug.

She watched Mia go back in. “Joseph, I think Mia’s not going to get married.”

“Well even so, I think she may have a plan as to still be queen.”

“And what’s that?”

“She might just ask to overturn that specific law.”

“But how will she-“

“She’s your granddaughter, if anyone can do it she can.”

“You’re right, but we should get back in there.”

As Mia gave her speech Author Mabrey stood up and started rambling on about his nephew again. “No there is not! I decline, I refuse to be king. Ladies and gentlemen, it is Princess Mia in who should be queen, she is bright and she is caring, but more importantly she has a vision, one that’ll take Genovia into the 21st century, and if parliament was astute they would name her queen.” They applauded.

“Besides just think how lovely she’ll look on our postage stamp.” He said before walking away.

“Lovely on a postage stamp! You would look lovely on a postage stamp! Now don’t you walk away from me sir.”

Clarisse couldn’t hear any more of what he was saying, but as soon as he was out the door she leaned in and whispered to Joseph. “The doors.”

“Shut the doors, quickly.”

After all that Mia made a motion to abolish the marriage law for present and future queens of Genovia. They all surprisingly agreed to do so and Clarisse could not be more proud of her granddaughter.

“Your majesty, the princess would like a word.”

She looked at the earpiece and heard Mia. “Just because I didn’t get my fairy tale ending, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

“Oh, did you hear that?”

“Not if you didn’t want me to.”

She laughed. “Oh Charlotte.”

“Joseph.”

He bowed thinking she would ask him something formal since they were in public. “Dear, Joseph…” she leaned in. “I think it’s time to get married in front of everyone.”

“Well I thought you’d never ask.”

“Shades, you’re in charge now, good luck with Lionel, I’m going to a wedding.”

As they walked down the aisle Clarisse spoke up. “I know it was short notice but you were all dressed!”

“My Lord Archbishop, I’d like to take this man as my husband, if you please.”

He looked up. “Finally.”

They both exchanged knowing glances at each other. “We’ve come in line for a different wedding.”

“With this ring I thee, finally, wed.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” When they hesitated slightly he leaned in. “You may kiss the bride.”

They both leaned in Clarisse leaning in quicker to finally be able to kiss her husband in public. They had shared many kisses, but this kiss seemed to explode throughout his and her bodies, as they parted they felt dizzy and breathless, but overall happy.


	19. Uncle Pierre!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Pierre comes before Mia's coronation to announce something to Mia.

“Gram can you believe it! I overturned a law that’s over 300 years old!” Mia said jumping up and down.

“Yes, I’m so proud of you dear.”

“Thank you, where’s your new husband at?”

“Doing one last security thing before he retires.”

“I just can’t believe he’s retiring.” Mia said a frown forming on her face.

“I know, but it’s time, we aren’t the youngest anymore.”

“Now mom don’t say that.” Pierre said coming into view.

“Uncle Pierre!” she said running over to give him a hug.

“Mia honestly, you need to dial down the excitement.” She said even though she smiled at seeing her granddaughter so happy.

She stuck her tongue out. “Poo gram you’re no fun.” She said.

“Well Pierre is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, I just came to see Mia’s coronation.”

“Really! That’s like a week away.”

“Yea, but I figured I could just stay here, you know, just for the week.” He said turning away.

“Oh Pierre of course you can, oh hello Joseph.”

“Hello my love.” He said and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Clarisse almost forgot where she was at and pulled him down to get more of his kiss, and moaned when her tongue entered Joseph’s mouth. “Ahem!” Mia said loudly.

“As much as it’s nice that you two finally found each other, I would very much like to keep my lunch down.”

“Oh come now Mia, it’s not so bad, and she is my mom.” Pierre said smiling.

“Okay not _that_ bad, but still.”

“Mom can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course Pierre, if you’ll excuse us.”

They walked out into the empty hallway. “Mom don’t you think we should tell Mia that I’m really Joe’s…erm… kid?”

She sighed. “I suppose we should, but how will we tell her?”

“Leave that to me.”

They walked back in. “So guys I have something which I want to tell Mia.”

“Me? What is it?”

“Well first thing’s first, congrats on becoming queen, and second you should know who my real dad is.”

“But I thought-“

“Well let’s just say we found out that I’m not Rupert’s son, I’m actually Joe’s, and before you ask yes my mom is still my mom.”

Mia sat there in silence, she was too stunned to speak. “Gram is it true?”

“Yes Mia it is.”

Mia broke out into a smile. “Oh I knew that you guys loved each other long before you let anyone know!” She shouted. “Oh this is so great! I was right, and I win the bet between my mom and me.”

“What bet?”

“That you and Joe loved each other before the wedding.”

“Oh, well I would like some alone time with my husband if you please.”

“Oo! Go gram!” she shouted and winked.

“MIA!” Clarisse shouted her face burning with embarrassment.

“I was teasing gram, but seriously have fun.” She said winked again and left.

“Alone time, huh?” he said taking off her jacket.

“Yes.” She whispered as Joe was just barely touching her skin.

She turned around to face him and placed her lips on his. She practically tore of his jacket and shirt just so she can run her hands up and down his stomach. He was pleasantly surprised by how aggressive she became now. He was even more stunned when she pushed his pants and boxers down and kissed her way down his stomach.

“Clarisse?”

“Hm.” She said between kisses.

“What are you-“but before he continued she wrapped her mouth around his throbbing member causing a moan to escape from his mouth.

She got braver when she heard the pleasant noises that he was making, soon he pulled lightly on her head and completely stripped her naked and almost threw her on the bed and thrust himself inside her willing body.

She met every thrust with her own and was feeling her body hum with anticipation. She felt his hands roam up and down stopping just at the right spots causing her mind to spin out of control and felt her body tighten.

“Oh Joseph!” she moaned loudly.

“Let go, love.”

As he said that she felt her orgasm flood over her and then felt his splash throughout her body. “I love you Joseph.”

“I love you too.”


	20. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mia's coronation, but after that Joe says something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May make another part to this, but I'm not sure yet

“Today’s the day!” Clarisse announced to Mia.

“Oh gram I’m so nervous…what if I fall, or what if I stutter, or…or.”

“Mia breath!” she said putting her hands on her panicking granddaughter.

“I’m sorry gram, this is just the biggest day of my life.”

“I know, but you’ll be fine, now go get your hair done, I’ll be getting ready in my room, if you need me.”

“Okay, thanks.”

She walked into her room. “Well, my queen, today is you last day as queen.”

“I know, I’m happy for Mia and happy to be officially spending my life with you-“

“But you’re gonna miss being a queen.”

“Yea, it’s just been a part of my life for so long that it’s gonna feel strange not doing it you know?”

“I know, it’s going to feel strange not being the head of security, but at least we’ll finally be together.” He said kissing her forehead.

“I can’t wait.”

~~

“Okay ma’am are you ready?” Charlotte asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Clarisse said turning towards her.

She nodded and headed to the princess. “Mia are you ready?”

“I guess I am.”

They heard the music play and both stepped out of their rooms. They walked down the steps, Mia heading to the thrown while Clarisse stood next to it.

“Do you solemnly promise do govern the people of Genovia, according to the statues that parliament agreed and the respective law and custom of the same, will you in your power cause law in justice in mercy to be executed in all judgements.”

“I solemnly promise so to do.” Mia said clearly.

They sang the Genovian national anthem as Mia walked under the swords. “Presenting, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi Queen of Genovia.” The prime minister announced.

~~

“Gram I can’t believe it I’m finally the queen.”

“I know Mia I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Thanks gram, oh hey Joe.”

“Majesty.”

“Come on Joe, you’re technically my grandpa now, no need to call me that.”

“I know, sorry force of habit, it took me a long time to stop calling your gram that.” He shut his mouth revealing too much.

“Wait what, _I_ just became queen, what are you talking about?”

“Nothing forget I mentioned it.”

“No, no, no tell me everything and that’s an order!” she giggled.

The End


End file.
